prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure Connection Puzzlun
is a puzzle game for iOS and Android, based on the Pretty Cure franchise. It was released in March 16th, 2017. The game is advertised as an easy hitofudegaki game, which is a type of game where you draw a shape without lifting the stylus or your finger. The more puzzles you complete and the more cards you gather, you'll be able to build a larger team of characters from which you can choose as you play. As of now, the only present Cures in the game are those from the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, [[Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]], ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure , Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, and KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode series. Menu *Mission *Friend *User Information *Option *Help *Title Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait *Mofurun *Pekorin Puzzlun Gacha Shop Gallery ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' 17547490 10211298786478463 1476072314 o.png|Cure Black Cure Black - Special Attack.png|Cure Black - Special Attack (Marble Screw Max) 17547588 10211298787718494 1187146211 o.png|Cure White Cure White - Special Attack.png|Cure White - Special Attack (Marble Screw Max) 17571328 10211298787238482 446477316 o.png|Shiny Luminous Shiny Luminous - Special Attack.png|Shiny Luminous - Special Attack (Heartiel Action) ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Lemonadepazu.png|Cure Lemonade Cure_Lemonade_-_Special_Attack.png|Cure Lemonade - Special Attack (Prism Chain) Mintpazu.png|Cure Mint Cure_Mint_-_Special_Attack.png.png|Cure Mint - Special Attack (Emerald Saucer) Aquapazu.png|Cure Aqua Aquaattack.png|Cure Aqua - Special Attack (Sapphire Arrow) ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cure Blossom.png|Cure Blossom Cure Blossom - Special Attack.png|Cure Blossom - Special Attack (Pink Forte Wave) Cure Marine Puzzle.png|Cure Marine Cure Marine - Special Attack.png|Cure Marine - Special Attack (Blue Forte Wave) Cure Sunshine puzzlun.png|Cure Sunshine Cure Sunshine - Special Attack.png|Cure Sunshine - Special Attack (Gold Forte Burst) Cure Moonlight puzzlun.png|Cure Moonlight Cure Moonlight - Special Attack.png|Cure Moonlight - Special Attack (Silver Forte Wave) ''Smile Pretty Cure! Cure Happy Puzzlun.png|Cure Happy Cure Happy - Special Attack.png|Cure Happy - Special Attack (Happy Shower) Cure Sunny Puzzlun.png|Cure Sunny Cure Sunny - Special Attack.png|Cure Sunny - Special Attack (Sunny Fire) Cure Peace Puzzlun.png|Cure Peace Cure Peace - Special Attack.png|Cure Peace - Special Attack (Peace Thunder) Cure March Puzzlun.png|Cure March Cure March - Special Attack.png|Cure March - Special Attack (March Shoot) Cure Beauty Puzzlun.png|Cure Beauty Cure Beauty - Special Attack.png|Cure Beauty - Special Attack (Beauty Blizzard) ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! Cure Heart Puzzlun 2.png|Cure Heart Cure Heart - Special Attack.png|Cure Heart - Special Attack (My Sweet Heart) Cure Diamond Puzzlun.png|Cure Diamond Cure Diamond - Special Attack.png|Cure Diamond - Special Attack (Twinkle Diamond) Cure Rosetta Puzzlun.png|Cure Rosetta Cure Rosetta - Special Attack.png|Cure Rosetta - Special Attack (Rosetta Wall) Cure Sword Puzzlun.png|Cure Sword Cure Sword - Special Attack.png|Cure Sword - Special Attack (Holy Sword) Cure Ace Puzzlun.png|Cure Ace Cure Ace - Special Attack.png|Cure Ace - Special Attack (Ace Shot - Red) ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' CureFlora.png|Cure Flora Cure Flora - Special Atack.png|Cure Flora - Special Attack (Floral Tourbillon) Cure_Flora_-_Special_Attack2.jpg|Cure Flora - Special Attack (Rose Tourbillon) Cure Mermaid.png|Cure Mermaid Cure Mermaid - Special Attack.png|Cure Mermaid - Special Attack (Mermaid Ripple) Cure_Mermaid_-_Special_Attack.jpg|Cure Mermaid - Special Attack (Frozen Ripple) CureTwinkle.png|Cure Twinkle Cure Twinkle - Special Attack.png|Cure Twinkle - Special Attack (Twinkle Humming) CurTwinkle-_Special_Attack_.jpg|Cure Twinkle - Special Attack (Full Moon Humming) Cure Scarlet.png|Cure Scarlet Cure Scarlet - Special attack.png|Cure Scarlet - Special Attack (Phoenix Blaze) Cure_Scarlet_-_Special_attack.jpg|Cure Scarlet - Special Attack (Scarlet Spark) ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Cure Miracle.png|Cure Miracle Dia Style Cure Magical.png|Cure Magical Dia Style Cure Miracle and Cure Magical - Special Attack.png|Cure Miracle and Cure Magical Dia Style - Special Attack (Diamond Eternal) Cure Miracle Sapphire Style.png|Cure Miracle Sapphire Style Cure Magical Sapphire Style.png|Cure Magical Sapphire Style Cure Miracle and Cure Magical Sapphire Style - Special Attack (Sapphire Smartish).png|Cure Miracle and Cure Magical Sapphire Style - Special Attack (Sapphire Smartish) CureMiracleRuby.jpg|Cure Miracle Ruby Style Cure_Magical_RubyStyle.jpg|Cure Magical Ruby Style Miracle_and_Cure_Magical_Ruby_Style_-_Special_Attack_.jpg|Cure Miracle and Cure Magical Ruby Style - Special Attack (Ruby Passionale) CureFelice.png|Cure Felice Cure Felice - Special Attack.png|Cure Felice - Special Attack (Emerald Reincarnation) ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode 17548702 10211298785718444 2028343794 o.png|Cure Whip Cure Whip - Special Attack.png|Cure Whip - Special Attack (Whip Decoration) 17548739 10211298785638442 696634974 o.png|Cure Custard Cure Custard - Special Attack.png|Cure Custard - Special Attack (Custard Illusion) 17547610 10211298785918449 997571265 o.png|Cure Gelato Cure Gelato - Special Attack.png|Cure Gelato - Special Attack (Gelato Shake) 17499656 10211298785878448 1130003258 o.png|Cure Macaron Cure Macaron - Special Attack.png|Cure Macaron - Special Attack (Macaron Julienne) 17547520 10211298786678468 2102058776 o.png|Cure Chocolat Cure Chocolat - Special Attack.png|Cure Chocolat - Special Attack (Chocolat Aromase) Cure parfait.png|Cure Parfait Cure parfait - Special Attack.png|Cure Parfait - Special Attack (Parfait Étoile) Official Artwork Puzzlun Black artwork.png|Cure Black Puzzlun White artwork.png|Cure White Puzzlun Luminous artwork.png|Shiny Luminous Puzzlun Flora artwork.png|Cure Flora Puzzlun Mermaid artwork.png|Cure Mermaid Puzzlun Twinkle artwork.png|Cure Twinkle Puzzlun Scarlet artwork.png|Cure Scarlet Puzzlun Miracle artwork.png|Cure Miracle Puzzlun Magical artwork.png|Cure Magical Puzzlun Felice artwork.png|Cure Felice Puzzlun Mofurun artwork.png|Mofurun Puzzlun Whip artwork.png|Cure Whip Puzzlun Custard artwork.png|Cure Custard Puzzlun Gelato artwork.png|Cure Gelato Puzzlun Macaron artwork.png|Cure Macaron Puzzlun Chocolat artwork.png|Cure Chocolat Puzzlun Parfait artwork.png|Cure Parfait Puzzlun data download cures.png|Max Heart, Go! Princess, and Mahou Tsukai teams Other Puzzlun app icon.png|The app's icon External Links *http://precure-app.bn-ent.net/ *http://twitter.com/precure_app/ Videos Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Games Category:Video Games